Starved
by The Bloody Wretched
Summary: Bakura doesn't like to eat and there isn't much Ryou can do about it. But when Bakura nearly passes out, will Ryou realize that Bakura needs help? Gift story for CheysuliNight, genres: angst, general, and drama.
1. Chapter 1

Starved

Bakura doesn't like to eat and there isn't much Ryou can do about it. But when Bakura nearly passes out, will Ryou realize that Bakura needs help?

a/n: This is for Cheysuli-Night! Thanks Cheysuli, this'll be fun, hard, but fun to write!

Ryou set the table and called Bakura down for dinner. "I'm not hungry!"he yelled back from his room, head sticking out his door slightly. "Can you come and eat a little?" Ryou asked, rolling his eyes. "No!" Bakura yelled back, slamming his door. Ryou stood and stomped over to Bakura's door. He knocked lightly until he heard a mutter from inside. "What? I can't hear you." Ryou said, opening his door to see Bakura laying in his bed and deep into the covers. Ryou sat on the bed next to a big ball of fluffy blankets and rubbed whatever was under there.

Bakura finally crawled out, settling for only his eyes and nose to be sticking out of the warm blanket. "Are you going to eat?" Ryou asked him, leaning over to his level. Bakura snorted, shook his head, and closed his eyes. Ryou finally gave up and knew there wasn't much he could do to stop his childish yami. So he went back to the dining room and ate.

When he went back to Bakura's room, the yami was curled in the sheets adorably, looking like an innocent child. Ryou laid next to him and massaged his scalp. Bakura rolled into his arms and snuggled his nose into Ryou's neck. Ryou continued his ministrations and noticed as he wrapped an arm around Bakura's slim figure, that he could feel a few bones sticking out there.

After about an hour of doing that, Ryou got up, with much diapproval from a sleeping Bakura, and walked over to his room to get some sleep. Tomorrow they were going to the mall with Marik, Yami, Duke, and Yami Meriku to get some clothes or something.

/..\

It was the next day, Bakura got up, feeling a little sick and weak. **Weak**. Oh how much he hated that word. He got up anyway, took a cool shower, and went to Ryou's room. The hikari was sitting up in bed, reading, and Bakura crawled into it, cuddling into Ryou's side. "Hey!" Ryou laughed, putting down his book and pulling the small yami away from his side. "Sorry!" Bakura laughed, feeling a bit faint. Ryou smiled and got out of bed. "It's fine."he said, changing into a pair of baggy black jeans, a black Guns N Roses shirt, and boots, Bakura was wearing the same except an Evanescence shirt.

They met the others at the food court and all eat, except Bakura. As they started to walk around, Yami noticed Bakura lagging behind a little. "Are you ok tomb robber?"he asked, slowing down enough to stand next to him. "I'm fine pha-oh.." Bakura started, then moaned as he swayed and fell into Yami's arms. "Guys!" Yami cried, holding the half unconscious ex tomb robber in his arms. Ryou and the others ran over. "Is he ok?" Marik cried, looking scared as hell. Meriku was now holding Marik in his arms, telling him it would probably be fine.

Duke checked over Bakura and turned around with a slightly frightened look on his face. "He looks like he lost a lot of weight!"he stated, putting a hand to his mouth. Yami was shocked, Bakura didn't seem like the person to have an eating disorder. Bakura moaned and shifted as he felt himself now being moved to Meriku's arms. They ran to the food court and glared while passing people, who were whispering and staring at Bakura.

They stopped at a place that had good, healthy, but kind of fattening food as well and started Bakura off with a plate. Bakura had woken up a little, but had to sit with someone helping him, and was staring at the food distastefully. "Bakura, you've got to eat or you'll shrivel up and die." Meriku whispered in his ear, softly stroking at his chest. Bakura rolled to face Meriku. "But, I can't"he whispered, tears in his eyes. "Why? Why can't you, Kura?"Meriku asked softly, now stroking the others cheek with his knuckles. Bakura sat for a moment, blankly, then said in a voice nearly incoherent, "I want to be so thin I'm dead."

The others sat shocked and snapped out of it. Ryou was the first to try and get him to eat, holding a small piece of sandwich to his mouth. Bakura shook his head and growled. "Come on!"they all said, Yami trying to open his mouth. They finally gave up and whispered to each other. "We should just take him to a hospital!" Yami hissed, looking over at the dazed and confused yami. They all nodded and started over to the now palest boy.

Ryou picked him up this time, noticing he was as light as a feather. He held back tears, hoping his yami wouldn't die of malnutrition. "Ok, 'kura?"he asked softly while they all ran to the hospital. "Ryou, my stomach hurts.." Bakura complained, shifting and holding back tears, trying not to look embarressed at what was happening. Ryou bit his lip and forced a smile. "It'll be ok.. It'll be ok."he whispered, until he finally heard a yell. "We're here!"

BakuMarik Fan: One winners story! Hope it's satisfying! I'm sorry it's short, but others will be longer.

EDITED


	2. Chapter 2

Starved

Bakura doesn't like to eat and there isn't much Ryou can do about it. But when Bakura nearly passes out, will Ryou realize that Bakura needs help?

a/n: This is for Cheysuli-Night! Thanks Cheysuli, this'll be fun, hard, but fun to write!

Ryou and they others were sitting in the waiting room, well, waiting for Bakura. Ryou had started pacing though, which was driving Duke crazy. "Ryou, do you know how long Bakura wasn't eating much at all?" Yami asked while Duke twitched, being held back by Meriku. Ryou wiped a few tears from his slightly pink cheeks and sighed. "I'm not sure, but I never thought much of it because he used to stash food. Then because he can usually take care of himself...So I thought he was just eating on his own time..." Ryou muttered softly, sitting down and putting his head in his hands.

Before the others could answer, a doctor came out. "Ryou Bakura?"he asked, looking over the group. "Over here." Ryou answered, walking over to him. "Can you come here, I need to talk to you."the docter said softly, pulling him to the edge of the room. "About your brother,"he started and continued as Ryou nodded, "has he always had an eating disorder?"the doctor asked, looking at a chart. "Not that I know of." Ryou answered softly and then asked, "Is he ok?"in a softer voice.

The docter look at him sadly and nodded. "Decently, but he's in pain. We're going to start feeding him through tubes, especially if he doesn't comply, but now he's not used to food being in his system his stomach is rejecting it. We're drugging him so it'll be easier, but we don't know what exactly to do. If he refuses when we ask him, we'll have to force him. He may be old enough...wait? How old is he?"he said, raising an eyebrow. "Sixteen, sir."Ryou said softly, wondering when the man would shut up and get to the point. "All right, can you call your parents?"he asked, not knwoing the bit of pain he caused at those words. "N-No, sir...I'm sorry. Our father is on a dig."Ryou says softly, fiddling with a ball from the floor. The doctor raises an eyebrow once more, "And your mother? How old ae you?"he asked. "Deceased. Sixteen. Can I please see him?" Ryou asked, giving the doctor his bambi eyes. "Well, yes. Room 400D"the doctor replied dully, waving him along.

Ryou finally got to the room, hearing whimpers and soft cries. He opened the door. Bakura was laying in a bed, body tied down because of the way he was writhing, clutching his stomach the best he could, smiling in a pained way at seeing Ryou. "Bakura," Ryou whispered, quickly going over and putting a hand over Bakura's stomach, softly rubbing. Bakura clutched Ryou's arm and he looked down, expecting discomfort. Bakura was smiling up at Ryou. "That feels good Ryou."he said, nuzzling into the hand closer to him.

Ryou kept rubbing Bakura's stomach, moving his other hand up to Bakura's hair and ruffling the soft, white locks. A nurse came in and smiled as well. "Apparently you were able to help him."she said, putting her clipboard on a table.

"Someone!"

DAK: I needed SOMETHING to end the chapter so I can continue it. Here's a special note for Cheysuli-Night:

Well, do you want this to be long? Like, Bakura gets out of the hospital in the next chapter, in his POV he starts to think about how he looks, worrying about his weight, bad things happen to him, like passing out and such. What do you think?

EDITED (though the ending is still LAME)


	3. Chapter 3

Starved

Bakura doesn't like to eat and there isn't much Ryou can do about it. But when Bakura nearly passes out, will Ryou realize that Bakura needs help?

a/n: This is for Cheysuli-Night! Thanks Cheysuli, this'll be fun, hard, but fun to write!

Bakura's POV

I sat up in my bed and felt a groan escape my lips without my consent. I got out of what Ryou called a hospital yesterday, after over a week around those fools and I was still sore from waist to neck.

I don't see why everyone made such a fuss over my not eating much. I was **dieting**, Ra! They're even making me take some Ra damned pills! I don't need them! I thought at least Ryou would understand! I mean really! What the bloody hell is wrong with people these days? Damn! My hikaris coming!

Ryou knocked on my door, yes I knew it was him! "What?"I said, maybe too harshly. "Bakura? Can I come in?"he asked softly, putting his hand on the knob, yes, I knew that too! Hm, let's see, let the devil in or ignore him? I think I'll let him in. "Ya, come in!"I yelled back, leaning back into my dark red sheets.

Ryou came in hesitantly, as if I would suddenly jump out nowhere and attack him, hm, not a bad idea. Then the shrimp walked over to my bed. "How are you feeling?"he asked, sitting next to me.

How am I feeling? How am I FEELING? What does he think? I feel like shit! One because I have to fucking eat a lot of food, two because I'm _recovering_ or something, three because I don't know!

"I feel like crap!"I hissed, surprised at how I sounded. I didn't know I sounded so, moody. "Do you want to take something, watch TV..?"he asked me, smiling with that angelic smile again. Oh how I hate it, so innocent. Just like I used to be like. "Bakura?"he said, snapping me out of my daze.

"Huh, oh, TV would be ok. Thanks."I muttered, pulling myself up again and panting from the use of energy. Damn! I'm fucking weak now! "Ok. Bakura, do you want to go downstairs? I'll help you."Ryou asked, putting out a hand.

I want to watch TV, but not want help from a weakling. TV is worth slight loss of pride, right? I guess so, I guess. "Ok, help?"I asked, excepting his hand, yep, my pride is crushed, yep, gone, dead. His eyes gained a slight sparkle and he pulled me up.

I immediately fell into his arms, clutching his shoulders to keep from falling to the ground. I felt his hands under my arms and lift me into them. Ah! **WAY TOO CLOSE**. "Ryou!" I screeched, surprised at the high note, and wiggled, despite the burning pain in my stomach.

"Oh! Did I hurt you?"he cried, sitting me down on the bed and bending to see if I'd been _injured_. "Not really, it's just-"I stopped, suddenly highly self conscious and embarressed. "Just what?"he asked, curiousity presant in his eyes. "Just, too close."I said quickly, looking away.

He stared at me in his catlike curiousity and smiled. "Then we should hurry it up, shouldn't we?"he asked, reaching out a hand again, which I silently excepted. Ryou lifted me into his arms again, which I guess he thought was easy, despite how obese I look. I felt tears of confusion in my eyes as I stared into Ryou's neck.

"What's wrong Bakura?"he asked, once again, more asking, stroking at my hair. "N-Nothing.."I hear myself stutter out as I clutch harder at my hikari's t-shirt. Why am I so confused? What's wrong with me?

DAK: So, what do you guys think?


	4. Chapter 4

Starved

Bakura doesn't like to eat and there isn't much Ryou can do about it. But when Bakura nearly passes out, will Ryou realize that Bakura needs help?

a/n: This is for Cheysuli-Night! Thanks Cheysuli, this'll be fun, hard, but fun to write!

Warnings: Shounen ai, **maybe** yaoi, cursing in Bakura's POV and other, mentions of rape, warnings continuing on into infinity.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, DON'T SUE. I'm broke anyway and am as much tricky as Yami Bakura on the show, hehehe...

Ryou's POV

After I carried Bakura downstairs and he settled on the couch, I went to make some cheese and crackers. I wonder what possessed him to stop eating like that? Was that what killed him back in Ancient Egypt? He never told me about his past and now I'm as curious as ever. I felt a sharp sting as I sliced my finger instead of the cheese. Bakura stuck his head past the wall. "Are you ok?"he asked, softly. "Yes."I answer, smiling at him. He pulled his head back out of the room and I started sucking on the wound. Ow. I guess I was preoccupied.

I finished making the small snack and went into the living room where Bakura was, settling on the cushion next to him while balancing the plate on my knee. I noticed Bakura eye it and nearly retch. "Not more food!"he complained, covering his mouth and giving me a dirty look. Sometimes, I forget how adorable he can be, he is flawless. Perfect, pale complexion, beautiful, bright blue, chromeish eyes. I do know we look alike, but, we're different. I just can't describe it.

Oh dear, I guess I slipped into thought again because Bakura's giving me a strange look. I picked up a small cracker sandwich and faced him. "No! Anything but that!"he screamed, trying to move away. "Sorry Bakura, you're dangerously thin, this must be done."I said, smiling humorously as he started screeching, I pulled him up close and... the doorbell rings. Damn bastards. I stood, Bakura smirking, relieved, and walked to the door. I opened it. It was my neighbor, who was also a social worker, and probably heard Bakura's screams of bloody murder. Shit. I'm in deep fried skilleted shit.

"Ryou, may I speak with you. Privately?"she asked innocently. Innocent my ass! I looked back at Bakura and he flashed me a grin, turning back to the television. I followed the annoyingly happy woman, who seemed to scurry like a rat and stopped in the hallway. "Well, dear, I need to ask you some questions."

Freak in the Shadows: Yes, I changed my username. Anyway, do you this chapter? I'm sorry it's short, but this was an awesome ending. But, I'm starting the second chapter immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

Starved

Bakura doesn't like to eat and there isn't much Ryou can do about it. But when Bakura nearly passes out, will Ryou realize that Bakura needs help?

a/n: This is for Cheysuli-Night! Thanks Cheysuli, this'll be fun, hard, but fun to write!

Warnings: Shounen ai, **maybe** yaoi, cursing in Bakura's POV and other, mentions of rape, warnings continuing on into infinity.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, DON'T SUE. I'm broke anyway and am as much tricky as Yami Bakura on the show, hehehe...

Bakura's POV

Perfect timing, I almost had to stuff that revolting food down my throat. I have to admit, I lost a lot of weight. But I think they're brainwashing me with those pills, I could not possibly lose weight like that. I'm obese! I wonder where Ryou left to? Hm, that ugly ass bitch reminds me of Tea.. and the ugliest most annoying rat born. Ok, he's been gone awhile!

I stood, no matter how hard it was and went to the door. I heard voices, but couldn't understand them. Why's Ryou yelling now? I opened the door and was startled to see Ryou yelling and crying. No matter how much of a wuss he is he still never cried. The lady looked back at me and smiled that pitiful grin, in a strangely sad way. "Oh dear, come here with me and your older brother."she called.

OLDER! LIKE FUCKING HELL I'M YOUNGER THAN HIM! I may have been just turned fourteen when I died, but I'M NOT YOUNGER THAN HIM! Fuck no! When Ryou saw me standing up, he got this partially angry and upset look on his face. "Come here, Kura."he said softly, going over and helping me. Wait, he usually only calls me Kura if something bad's going to happen. No. I don't want anything to happen! Things are fine! I felt a tear slide down my face and immediately wiped it away like a disease.

Ryou sat me on the ground and I looked up at 'The Rat Lady'. Yes, that's what I have named her. "Well, Bakura, I would like to ask you some 'special questions', ok?"she asked. She looked at Ryou, who was acting as if he'd never cried, and back at me. "I can have him take some tests right?"she asked him. Tests? I don't WANT to take a bloody test. Ryou nodded and helped me back up, then just picked me up. Oh ya, make me look weak in front of somebody, thanks.

After we got inside, they had me sit in front of a table and put a piece of paper and pencil in front of me. "Ok, just answer the questions and call when you're done." The Rat Lady said, smiling again, which reminds me strangely of Yugi. Shge left and I looked down at the test. What the hell is this? Here's one question:

1) Does thinking about eating three cheeseburgers make you want to throw up, then do you eat three cheeseburgers and throw up?

No, I'm not stupid. I shaded in the No circle for that and went to the next question.

2) Do feel like you look good and well built one day, then ugly and fat the next.

Ok, how obvious is that. Yes. It started with me looking awesome and then with me being obese. I remember feeling like this in Egypt, I think I died as a slave. I was the pharaohs personal slave and I had been dieting then too. They tried to 'help' me, but I think I died from malnutrition or something. I only hate pharaoh because he doesn't remember anything, I miss his old self. Ok, ya. I marked the Yes circle for that and went to another question.

3) Do you understand this sentence? I think the garbage came by and slipped, but he knowslaw enfordement, badges, peeking through. Or. I think the glerbage came by and sluppered the inequitised frames from me.

I understand the first one and part of the second. What's this have to do with anything? Whatever. I marked yes and kept going.

I finished the test and yelled for Ryou. He came in, alone, thank Ra, and smiled sadly. "So, are you done?"he asked me. Ya, why else would I have called you? "Ya." I said, handing him the test, which was a bit long I might add, and smiled. He smiled back and ruffled my hair, which pisses me off. I **hate** it when he does that.

Freak in the Shadows: Well, what'd you think? Ugh, I have to go to school in seven hours, damn! I haven't even showered yet, ugh. I'll just stay up the rest of the night, I don't get up in the morning, so why bother going to bed. Note for Cheysuli-Night:

I know, I'm getting off the subject, but don't worry, I'll start back on. Just keep reading and let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Starved

Bakura doesn't like to eat and there isn't much Ryou can do about it. But when Bakura nearly passes out, will Ryou realize that Bakura needs help?

a/n: This is for Cheysuli-Night! Thanks Cheysuli, this'll be fun, hard, but fun to write!

Warnings: Shounen ai, **maybe** yaoi, cursing in Bakura's POV and other, mentions of rape, past mentionings, warnings continuing on into infinity.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, DON'T SUE. I'm broke anyway and am as much tricky as Yami Bakura.

Ryou's POV

I **knew **something was wrong with him! The bitchy ass social worker said he had severe anorexia, mild schizophrenia, and was between mild and severe bipolar symptoms. Technically, he's WAY mentally ill and has to take a LOT of medication for it. It isn't his fault! But I need to tell him, soon, very soon. This makes me want to know what happened to him in the past even more! But anyway, I can't believe I didn't notice those mood swings, random strangeness, sadly yes, even the anorexia. He needs help and I didn't even care to find out what was wrong! I'm such a jackass!

I punched the table, making my mug of coffee shake. Bakura looked in at me. "Is 'The Rat Lady' gone yet?"he asked, looking a bit pissed. I laughed. I liked that nickname, The Rat Lady, very original. He gave me a funny look and I stopped laughing. "Yes, 'The Rat Lady' is gone. Can you c'mere, Bakura?"I asked, remember what I needed to tell him. Bakura nodded and came over, sitting in front of me. "What?"he asked, giving me a dirty look. Huh, should I consider that a mood swing?

"Well, we checked over your test and.."I hesitated, waiting to he if he was listening. "Yah?"he said, giving me a pissed off glare. "and it said you had something wrong with your head."I continued as if I were speaking to a child. "What? I don't **feel** like anything's wrong with my head and I look the same as you. So, does that mean there's something wrong with **your** head too?"he asked, though it may have sounded snobbish and insulting, I sensed curiosity behind it.

"No, Bakura. It means that you're.. I'm not sure how to say this, but, slightly insane."I answered calmly, waiting. Bakura burst into laughter. "No shit! I've been waiting for this, but slightly, **she's** the one out of her mind!"he choked out in his fits of laughter, holding onto his stomach before grimacing and coming to an uprupt stop. I became annoyed, then noticed his wristband had slipped up and cuts on it in X shapes. "**This** is **no** laugjing matter Bakura! And what is this!"I screamed, yanking his thin arm into my range and pulling his wristband all the way up, his shirt sleeve following.

Not just his wrist was covered, but his entire arm. I felt myself shake and tears well up in my eyes as he yanked his arm back. "What in **hell** do you think you're doing!"he screamed, pulling the sleeve and wristband back into place, staring at me with anger and, is that a hint of fear? "Bakura, what's wrong? Why are you doing this?"I ask, moving closer toward him. Bakura moves away, eyes darkening. "None of your business."he growls in a harsh voice.

I became angrier. "It is too my business! You're half of my soul!"I screamed, backhanding him in the face. I felt shocked. He stared up at me with fearful, teary eyes, and reached up to his cheek where the mark from my hand resided. "You broke your promise and I **hate** you."he whispered, standing and running to his room. I sat at the table, shaking my head. I cannot believe I hurt him, and ruined the friendly relationship we had formed. His shocked face and the mark on his cheek wouldn't leave my thoughts, until my mind drifting back to the his self-inflicted wounds. Oh god. No. "No!"I cried, getting up from my chair and running up the stairs.

It was like slow motion until I came upon his door and opened it to see the bathroom door opened. I ran in. Bakura was sitting in a corner next to the bathtub, crying, a knife by his side. I came up in front of him and bent down. "Bakura."I whispered, watching pure, clear tears fall from under his bangs, then moving to his beautiful blue eyes when they rose. "Leave me in peace."he said emotionlessly, shaking. "No."I said simply, sitting on my knees in front of him, hand moving to brush his bangs from his eyes. "Leave!"he cried louder, pulling away, looking over at the wall as tears continued to run down his face.

"No."I said simply once more, embracing him in my arms while moving to him, using my foot to push away the sharp object in the way. "Let me go!"he cried, struggling in my arms, finally giving up when he noticed I wouldn't let go and just started to cry into my neck. I gasped while feeling the rivers of tears fall down my neck. "Bakura, I am sorry, I'm so, so sorry."I whispered into his ear, holding him close to me, feeling every sob that wracked his body, feeling more guilty knowing that I caused each one.

Bakura just shook his head in my neck and held tight to my shirt. For some reason though, I was starting to feel happy. I felt guily for that, but, it was nice being the stronger one. No Ryou, bad thoughts. My yami is is in pain because of me, this is not a time to feel good.

Then I remembered something, 'The Rat Lady' had giving me three bottles of medications. He had to take two pills for schizophrenia and three for the bipolar disorder and anorexia. He needed them and he needed them **now.**

**Freak of the Shadows: **Well, that was better then I'd planned. I decided to give you guys a good chapter today. I will tell you why Bakura was so upset about Ryou hitting him in the next chapter or so on. Yes, I know, it seems a little more like Bakura's POV, OH WELL. Review please! **  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Starved

Bakura doesn't like to eat and there isn't much Ryou can do about it. But when Bakura nearly passes out, will Ryou realize that Bakura needs help?

a/n: This is for Cheysuli-Night! Thanks Cheysuli, this'll be fun, hard, but fun to write!

Warnings: Shounen ai, **maybe** yaoi, cursing in Bakura's POV and other, mentions of rape, past mentionings, warnings continuing on into infinity.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, DON'T SUE. I'm broke anyway and am as much tricky as Yami Bakura.

Bakura's POV

I feel myself grip onto Ryou's shirt tightly, sobbing harder. I'm not sure exactly why I'm crying like this, why I can't stop the salty stream from falling. My past wasn't one of best, but, it can't be that. I feel my body leave the ground and tighten my grasp once more. Where are we going? What is it? How can he pick me up? I'm huge..

I feel myself being sat in the big puffy blue chair in the kitchen and wrap my arms around Ryou's neck tightly. "Bakura, please let go for a second."he asked me. I lock my arms into place stubbornly. "Bakuuuraaa."he groans, pulling his head out from under my grasp. How did he do that? Wow. His brain must be smaller than I thought to fit in that head.

Ryou picks out these little pills from box things on the table and comes back over to me with a glass of water as well. "Open up."he says, putting most of the pills on the table and keeping one, or so I thought. "What's that?" I ask, cocking my head to the side. I don't know why I do that, I just do. "Just take them and I'll give you a cookie."he says. I knew it! He's trying to fucking poison me! I knew it!

"No! You're gonna-Mmph-cough-" I choke, feeling the pills lodge in my throat. This is how it's going to end, I knew Ryou was going to kill me. Suddenly water comes rushing into my mouth and throat, washing down the pills. "Ugh." I gasp, coughing hard. "I'm sorry Bakura! I had to make you take them somehow."he apologized, coming back over and wiping the dried tear stains from my cheeks.

I felt a bubbly feeling swell in my body and just started to giggle for no reason whatsoever. I started to laugh hard, doubling over and holding my stomach though, it started to hurt. Ryou gave me a strange look, then the feeling started to go away. But, I still feel happy. The mirror next to the chair bares our reflection. Is it bewitched, cursed, what? I look, so horribly thin. Sickly, almost.

I felt Ryou put his hands on mysides and looked over. "Let's eat lunch."he said softly, smiling. "Ok." I say. Iwonder if he did poison me.

Freak in the Shadows: Sorry for the badly written chapter. It's easier to write from Ryou's POV in this area, so I'll stick to that for now. What do YOU think Cheysuli-Night? I mean about the story itself. I can write another if you wish.


End file.
